Fight song's for the Hogwarts houses!
by FearTheSavageAlterEgo
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. I made these a really long time ago, so dont hate :P
1. Gryffindor

Lions are one family

Large majestic cats,

Strong muscular bodies roar,

Loud steady and proud.

We lion cats are family,

What no snake, bird, nor badger will ever see,

The herds are all so important to me,

To my heart they hold the key.

Fighting for our pride,

Playing hard to be great,

Having fun also.

Just remember your pride,

People like slytherin won't always take your side,

You did well, so don't hide,

Free flowing like water's tide.

Gryffindor's Unite,

For tonight we fight,

Our love is sure to smite,

We will do what is right.


	2. Slytherin

_**Another fight song… Well… Not really, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't sing this at a quidditch event lol. Constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be deleted so if you want to tell me I suck say it in the form of either a personal message or advice.**_

_**Example: **__**Flame**__**: You suck. **__**Form of advice: **__** Try to be less suckish next time.**_

_**Hope you learned something new ;D**_

We Slytherin's all hate each other

We are more clever then you,

Don't get to close we're violent too,

We are quite cruel to you we knew,

In quidditch we win oh how we flew.

The bloody baron glides through our halls,

Floating absent mindedly through walls,

Wearing robes that look like woman's shawls,

Waiting for destinies calls.

Watch out or you will see,

How feisty all us snakes can be,

The sex gods of school to she,

Especially Draco Malfoy, my oh me ;)

Slytherin's are strong, cold and unfair,

Gel holding back our perfect shining hair,

About you, you know we'll never care ;)

And the house cup? You know we won't share.

_**Another one xDD Sorry if this one's a bit short I had to get some sleep: / Been working all day! Re-read the top bold sentences and please review!**_


	3. Authors note IMPORTANT

_**Authors note: **_

_Im not really sure what I should do for the next chapter so I decided on Ravenclaw… Is that okay will ya'll? But I need to know what the characteristics of Ravenclaw are, I know that they are the intelligent house, but I need to know there other ones. So what I need you guys to do is __**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **__review the chapter telling me more characteristics of Ravenclaw, got it? THANKYOU SO MUCH!_

_-Fred Weasley's Gal_

_P.S. Also, if you want to, I know that Hufflepuff is like caring and sweet and everything, but what are there other characteristics? _


	4. Ravenclaw

_**Umm… I only got like 2 reviews but that's okay (: I learned enough about Ravenclaw to write them a fight song xDD… Now may I ask you to comment with characteristics on Hufflepuff? I may be a hardcore fan of harry potter but I still don't keep track of this shiz xDD **_

_**Anyways, you can review and tell me what you like and don't like and I'll try to fix it as best as I can *Bits lip* Remember what I said in the first or second chapter?**_

_**If you want to flame… Turn it into a type of advice instead of trying to hurt my feelings… :'''( **_

_**Soo… YUPZ! Here I gooooo (:**_

__**Raven claws own the library!**

We birds are smart as can be,

In the class we are the only ones answering,

Surely you can tell that no one else can see?

The knowledge in our minds belongs to that of me.

Our claws of smarts slice through your heart,

Making sure that you can never take part,

The time we spend studying is that of an art,

Excited for homework from the minute we enter the train with our cart.

We may not be the best at play,

But our quick senses will you delay,

We play quidditch always in our own way,

So let us show you how it's done, Okay?

For our studies and books us ravens care,

We are kind-spirited and will always share,

But still don't ever think us weak,

Because for you in our trap, we will you snare.

Im running out of things to write,

Raven claws will always do what is right,

When studying their heads are high as kites,

And you we are sure to smite when we always re-unite.

_**Raven claws and Hufflepuff are a little bit harder to write about since they don't really get mentioned that much in the books or movies, so they may be a bit shorter then every other house's song… Soo…yeah. Thankyou for reading! Remember I still need to know what Hufflepuff is all about I know that they are the sweet and caring house but that's unfortunately ALL I know…**_


End file.
